O Castitatis Lilium
by Eam L. Lunacy
Summary: Une aspirante Chevalier qui s'appelle Lucy mais n'est pas la Kaede que nous connaissons découvre au fur et à mesure qu'elle est une dicolinius Cette fiction prend place avant que les cinq Bronzes rencontrent les Chevaliers d'Argent, et à peu près pendant le combat entre Kaede et Bandô
1. Prologue 1: Vorbild

**Misty et Argol, ainsi que tout l'univers du Sanctuaire et des Chevaliers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Eric est une invention. Les Diclonius quant à elles appartiennent à Lynn Okamoto. Lucy, qui porte le même nom que le personnage principal d'Elfen Lied, est une invention.**

 **Je rappelle enfin qu'Elfen Lied est un manga pour PUBLIC AVERTI. Néanmoins je ne produirai dans cette fanfic aucune scène d'ecchi, et je pense que la violence dont je suis capable de rendre compte sera bien inférieure à celle du manga et de l'anime.**

* * *

« Parce que tu t'imagines que tu peux manger de la fêta ? »

A ces mots, Lucy releva la tête, agacée. Sur ces marches de vieilles pierres écrues où trainaient quelques herbes vertes éparses, aux alentours du Sanctuaire, elle estimait pouvoir enfin rester seule avec le lourd soleil d'été. Cependant, Eric, un grand adolescent roux et musclé, qui ne semblait jamais quitter sa tenue d'entraînement et arborait un sourire arrogant l'avait retrouvée pour la poursuivre de ses railleries.

Derrière lui, Misty, récemment promu Chevalier d'Argent du Lézard, et deux ou trois autres aspirants, regardaient la scène avec intérêt.

Eric lui arracha son repas des mains et lui jeta un os à la tête :

« Eh, l'Asiat ! Tes cornes, on dirait des oreilles de chien ! T'es pas humaine, touche pas à la nourriture humaine ! »

L'écho fit se répéter à l'infini les éclats de rire. Lucy se leva et gifla Eric. Elle bouillonnait de rage contre les insultes qui l'atteignaient, elle à cause de sa déformation. Cependant elle le punissait pour la xénophobie ambiante qui régnait alors et avait dépassé les bornes. Néanmoins Lucy était la seule apprentie à posséder le double défaut de ses origines étrangères, dont elle ignorait tout, et de la déformation malheureuse des os de son crâne.

Ils rirent encore :

« Mais c'est qu'il mordrait, le clébard ! Tu sais ce qu'on leur fait, aux chiens enragés ? On les bute jusqu'à ce qu'ils crèvent ! »

Misty s'avança alors vers la jeune fille, éloignant les poings qui cherchaient à la blesser. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, aussi espéra-t-elle qu'il prendrait sa défense, en digne Chevalier. Mais Misty saisit son menton entre ses deux doigts, releva son visage vers lui et murmura, d'une voix mélodieuse :

« Tu sais que tu es laide ? C'est quoi cette couleur de cheveux ? Ce n'est ni mauve, ni roux, presque… Rose sombre. C'est ridicule. Et puis ils sont si raides, si inexpressifs ! »

Il fallait avouer qu'il irradiait de beauté, avec sa chevelure d'or qui descendait en vagues harmonieuses jusqu'à ces épaules et le dessin parfait de ses traits. Le Lézard poursuivit :

« Tu as beau couvrir ta tête avec cette casquette noire à l'envers, ce qui est d'un extrême mauvais goût, nous avons tous vu tes cornes. Quelle difformité ! Je me demande bien quelle laideur peut cacher ce masque… »

Lucy se dégagea et recula avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre. Pour une femme Chevalier, il n'y a de pire honte que d'être vue sans son masque. Néanmoins elle n'entrerait pas dans l'échelle de violence que ces énergumènes tentaient de mettre en place, elle ne les combattrait pas, elle ne se montrerait pas aussi bête qu'eux.

Au milieu de ces humiliations constantes, l'honneur et le respect des règles étaient tout ce à quoi elle pouvait se raccrocher.

Quelque saisit violemment ses cheveux et la força à poser un genou à terre.

« Incline toi le monstre, ou ta tête ira orner le bouclier d'Argol ! »

La jeune fille tenta à nouveau de se dégager sans mouvements brusques, mais ils se mirent à plusieurs pour la frapper.

« Arrêtez ! Allez-vous-en et laissez la tranquille ! »

Lorsque retentit cette voix grave, posée et autoritaire, tous ses assaillants disparurent. Lucy tourna alors un regard calme et triste, résigné et pourtant si désespéré, vers celui qui venait d'arriver. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme brun qui inspirait le respect, malgré son sourire bienveillant. A son armure, Lucy le reconnut : Aiolia du Lion.

Malgré les suspicions qui avaient pesé sur lui à cause de son frère, ce Chevalier était un modèle de courage et de loyauté. La jeune fille rêvait tant de lui ressembler un jour, de pouvoir à son tour faire régner la justice et prêter le soutien de son bras aux plus faibles… Néanmoins ceci était impossible, elle était incapable de se défaire des continuelles brimades, sa seule force était qu'elle n'y répondait pas par encore plus de cruauté, elle n'était même pas capable de faire disparaître sa tristesse… Peut-être que si elle n'était plus triste, les autres ne la persécuteraient plus ? Peut-être n'était-elle pas encore assez forte.

Aiolia la consola par des mots sages, lui expliquant que, selon lui, ceux qui insultaient les autres pour leurs différences ne méritaient pas de servir Athéna et que la persévérance de Lucy serait récompensée. Ces paroles la réconfortèrent, mais la jeune fille savait pertinemment que, sous les coups et les mots cruels, ils ne lui seraient d'aucun secours. Enfin, quand le Chevalier d'Or dut partir, il laissa une Lucy bien pensive. Il faudrait qu'elle travaille encore durement pour lui ressembler…

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ne serait-ce que pour dire quel combat vous voudriez lire, ou encore que ceci est extrêmement nul :d**

 **A bientôt!**


	2. Prologue 2: Vergangenheit

**Tous les personnages de cette partie du prologue appartiennent à Lynn Okamoto. La Maman de Kaede n'étant vue qu'une fois sous forme de cadavre, j'ai pris la liberté d'imaginer ses pensées.**

* * *

Je cours encore et encore, les arbres hauts et noirs défilent les uns après les autres autour de moi, toujours identiques les uns aux autres. Dans ma douleur, je ne leur prête nulle attention. La faim déchire mon ventre et mes larmes qui ruissellent, abondantes, sur mon visage déformé par la terreur, gèlent presque instantanément. Entre mes bras, il me semble que mon nouveau-né, cette charmante petite fille à laquelle tant de sombres desseins paraissent être liés, me semble peser comme une pierre. Mes jambes tremblent à chaque fois que mes pieds touchent le sol. Je n'ai plus la force d'avancer encore et pourtant je dois poursuivre ma route. La peur me porte sur ses ailes si frêles... Dans la neige, seule la longue suite des traces de mes pas prouve l'infinité de la route que je parcours à l'aveuglette. Ce que j'ai accompli une fois, je dois le réussir à nouveau.

Je tombe. Je sais qu'il est là, derrière. Oh, bien loin de moi, et pourtant... Il avance, d'un pas tranquille. Il sait qu'il finira par me rejoindre. Que je ne pourrai échapper à sa volonté.

Si je m'endormais, maintenant, dans ce froid apaisant... Je ne me réveillerai jamais, et je mourrai en pensant sombrer dans un rêve de coton. Mais ma fille mourrait avec moi... Ce serait un moyen de la soustraire à toutes ces menaces, cependant elle n'a pas mérité de périr. Je dois me relever. Je dois me...

Je dois...

.

Les larmes coulent de plus belle sur mes joues. J'ai abandonné mon enfant. Je l'ai laissée entre les racines d'un arbre, avec seules quelques langes pour la protéger de l'hiver. J'ai foi en sa force, elle survivra. Elle me haïra... Je n'ai pas eu la force de la protéger, elle devra grandir, livrée à elle-même, sans connaître l'amour d'une mère...

Mais maintenant elle aussi sera en sécurité. Maintenant mon seul soucis est de lui échapper. Cependant mes forces me quittent à chaque instant et je sais que je ralentis de plus en plus. L'air glacé que j'inspire brûle mes poumons en une douleur atroce, mon cœur bat la chamade. La panique commence à me gagner et je prie le ciel, j'invoque tous les noms qui me viennent à la bouche, espérant enfin être en sécurité, souhaitant qu'un providentiel héros vienne me sauver.

Derrière moi j'entends sa respiration nonchalante et, après quelques grandes enjambées, il se trouve à mes côtés. Alors que je me trouve près de défaillir, il me retient en passant ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je frissonne en me sachant si près de cette personne tant haïe. Ses cheveux gris si bien peignés et ses profondes rides, tracées plus par le cynisme que par l'âge, me rendent encore plus odieuses les propositions qu'il m'a déjà faites une fois, il y a plus d'un an, et qu'il va bientôt me refaire. Ses petits yeux perçants m'inspirent surtout l'horreur et l'angoisse, une peur sans nom.

Enfin, le professeur Kakuzawa pointe contre ma tempe son pistolet, ce pistolet qui m'a enlevé mon mari il y a peu et, de son abominable voix il susurre:

"Tu es seule, épouse-moi. Je saurai prendre soin de tes enfants. A nous deux, nous deviendrons les dieux de cette nouvelle humanité!"

Nouvelle humanité... J'ignore quelle folie le tient, et pourtant je sais quel regard de convoitise il avait autrefois porté sur ma fille. Cet insensé s'est bâti une histoire, juste à cause de ces cornes, il s'imagine voir là l'avènement d'une nouvelle espèce... Quelles inepties!

Pâle et faible, je me débats et refuse. Ses yeux redeviennent cruels et inhumains.

J'ai soudain un pressentiment de l'horreur que je vais vivre...

* * *

 **Voilà, cette scène ne sert qu'à faire passer un petit indice que j'ai essayé de bien cacher :d Essayez de deviner en review!**

 **Le prologue est presque fini, il ne reste plus qu'une scène ^_^**


	3. Prologue 3: Freund

**Saga, Gigas et le principe des Chevaliers d'Athéna appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, le personnage de Lucy est inspirée de la Lucy de Lynn Okamoto. J'espère que ce court prologue vous aura permis de vous familiariser avec le personnage avant que tout ne commence.**

* * *

Dès qu'elle passa la porte de la salle du Grand Pope, Lucy ôta son masque de femme Chevalier, révélant un visage à l'ovale presque rond, éclairé de deux prunelles dont la couleur oscillait entre celle du crépuscule et celle du sang. Certes, la jeune fille comprenait le principe de ce masque, les femmes étant normalement interdites dans la Chevalerie elles doivent alors cacher leur visage, et tuer ou aimer celui qui le verrait. Cependant ce masque lui inspirait une certaine peur. Dès qu'il touchait sa peau, il lui semblait que celui-ci allait s'allonger pour recouvrir entièrement sa tête et qu'il ne resterait plus que trois petits trous devant chaque œil, pour laisser passer ses larmes. Tout cela était profondément absurde. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel objet, et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne le voie jamais. Et pourtant, il semblait si familier à une part inconnue de sa personnalité... Comme si une âme extrêmement proche et pourtant inconnue lui en avait fait part.

De plus, Lucy considérait Saga comme son grand frère. Lorsqu'il l'avait recueillie, il y a plus de dix ans, elle ne portait pas de masque, il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change. Et elle était la seule personne vivante au Sanctuaire à connaître la véritable identité du Gand Pope. Cette confiance mutuelle lui permettait de mettre à bas ce masque, justement, ainsi que d'oser enfin regarder en face sa peine et sa haine, que Saga n'avait jamais réellement réprouvée. Mais en dehors de ce temple, jamais elle ne dérogerait aux règles.

.

Elle traversa lentement l'allée qui menait au trône, comptant machinalement les colonnes pour apaiser son esprit. Cette vaste salle de pierre semblait légèrement plus sombre et légèrement plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée, et Lucy nota la présence d'un cosmos quelque peu maléfique. Méfiante, elle poursuivit néanmoins sa marche pour voir de quoi il retournait. Ce cosmos lui semblait familier, après quelques instants de réflexions elle fut sûre qu'il s'agissait de celui du Pope. Elle fronça alors les sourcils: à quoi était dû ce changement?

Elle l'aperçut alors, portant l'ample cape blanche qui l'enveloppait des pieds aux épaules, ses épaulières d'un rouge vif ornées de motifs jaunes et bleus ainsi que de grands pics, son rosaire, son casque rouge surmonté d'un dragon aux ailes déployés ainsi qu'un maque aux couleurx de la nuit. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans un tel accoutrement, comme si ce changement de garde robe accompagnait cette étrange modification de cosmo-énergie...

Et Saga étranglait un petit homme que Lucy ne parvenait pas à distinguer, et dont les pieds se trouvaient à un mètre du sol. Celui-ci bégayait de lâche terreur, suppliant le pardon du Pope, se confondant en excuses.

"Tu m'as encore déçu, Gigas! Ceci est ta dernière chance, ne reparais pas devant moi tant qu'ils seront encore en vie!"

Le dénommé Gigas décampa, trop heureux d'avoir gardé la vie sauve. Lucy ne connaissait pas non plus ces intonations dans la voix, et elle s'approcha du Pope, espérant comprendre. Toutefois, le regard qu'il tourna vers elle n'avait plus rien de familier. Il laissa planer un silence et ce fut avec une légère inquiétude que Lucy entendit ces quelques mots:

"Tu m'es fidèle... Je sais que tu peux devenir bien plus forte que tu ne l'es déjà... Mais je veux être sûr que tu ne me trahiras pas!"

Ces paroles semblèrent vides de sens à l'aspirante. Jamais elle ne trahirait le Pope puisque son devoir était de lui obéir, jamais elle ne trahirait Saga puisque ce grand frère était la seule personne au monde à qui elle tenait. Néanmoins il s'avança:

"Par L'Illusion Démoniaque!"

Aussitôt, il sembla à Lucy que des ronces acérées s'enroulaient autour de son cerveau pour l'enserrer. Elle perdit totalement contrôle sur elle-même. Alors que la panique la gagnait, elle sentit distinctement quatre petites mains, au bout de minuscules bras, sortir des tréfonds de son être pour lutter contre ces ronces et, peu à peu, les arracher. En même temps que ces mains, alors que son esprit effrayé s'interrogeait pour savoir ce qui se passait, pourquoi elle avait été si cruellement attaquée et quelle était cette chose inhumaine qui sommeillait en elle, elle sentit monter un désir de meurtre. Décimer l'espèce humaine lui sembla alors être son devoir, dicté par son être profond qui avait alors tout oublié de la Chevalerie.

Lorsque Lucy revint à elle, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le casque du Pope, qui avait roulé à terre, puis son abondante chevelure étonnamment grise qui, peu à peu, reprenait sa couleur bleutée habituelle. Enfin elle remarqua ses mains qui enserraient la gorge de Saga pour l'étrangler, avec une résolution dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. Aussitôt, elle recula et, de honte face à ce geste qu'elle réprouvait, cacha ses mains dans son dos. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver, la chose étrange qu'elle avait découverte en elle ne semblait pas avoir disparu...

Saga toussa.

"Ta glande pinéale..."

L'aspirante le regarda avec étonnement. Le Pope reprit:

"Cette attaque interdite aurait dû prendre le contrôle de ton cerveau. Néanmoins tu as pu la repousser, ce que nul humain ne devrait être capable de faire. Tu as pu réussir cette exploit car ta glande pinéale est presque dix fois plus grosse que la normale. C'est un miracle que tu puisses survivre à ça. Mais la glande pinéale est aussi liée au cosmos..."

Au regard de Lucy, il comprit que bien des questions encore attendaient une réponse. Sa chevelure étant intégralement redevenue indigo, il reprit après un soupir:

"L'humanité actuelle est corrompue. J'aimerais participer au retour des valeurs que tous deux nous respectons, l'honneur, le respect, l'honnêteté, la loyauté... Je m'efforce d'être un homme juste, et pourtant, de plus en plus souvent, je deviens un être maléfique assoiffé de domination et de pouvoir absolu... J'ai tellement honte."

La jeune fille hocha la tête, repensant à ces mains qu'elle avait entrevues. Ainsi, elle n'était pas la seule... Elle demanda:

"Il y a bien un moyen de lutter, non?

-Je ne sais pas..."

* * *

 **Bon bah finalement je termine le prologue en deux chapitres, je ne pensais pas que cette entrevue avec Saga serait aussi longue ^_^**

 ***attend avec impatience des critiques pour s'améliorer et orienter cette histoire dans le meilleur sens***


	4. Prologue 4: Rüstung

**Les Chevaliers et leurs armures, le Sanctuaire et le Grand Pope appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les Diclonius et leurs vecteurs, la voix de l'ADN qui parle à la reine des Diclonii appartiennent à Lynn Okamoto**

* * *

Le soleil se penchait sur l'horizon, teintant le ciel de couleurs violettes et indigo. Près du sol, quelques étoiles commençaient à apparaître, prêtes à tracer les constellations que de nombreux serviteurs d'Athéna regarderaient avec espoir. L'une d'elle, ce soir, verrait l'armure qui lui est associée acquérir un nouveau porteur. Ce soir, un nouveau Chevalier du Lotus naîtrait. Certes, il s'agissait d'armures d'argent, et pourtant les deux combattants étaient encore deux aspirants qui n'avaient jamais comptés parmi les rangs des Chevaliers de Bronze. Néanmoins l'ampleur de leur cosmos et leurs aptitudes au combat avaient été remarquées, dès le début de leur entraînement, aussi leur a-t-on appris à avoir de très hautes ambitions.

De nombreux Chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronze, la plupart des gardes en permission et quelques Chevaliers d'Or étaient venus assister à ce duel. L'inimité qui régnait entre les deux belligérants était connue et le combat promettait d'être beau. Lucy allait-elle enfin se venger de toutes les humiliations qu'elle avait subies? Eric allait-il enfin lui prouver, comme lui et ses proches semblaient le penser, que ne pas être Grec, être femme et être une mutante étaient autant de tares qui lui interdiraient l'accès à la Chevalerie? La quasi-totalité de la caste d'Argent avait parié sur Eric, l'absence de réaction violente de la jeune fille lui ayant acquis la réputation de personne faible et sans volonté. Des gradins emplis par la foule montait la clameur des rires et des encouragements.

Au dessus de tous, le Grand Pope portait sur l'arène encore vide un regard objectif. Lucy ne le voyait pas encore, mais elle le savait pas. Et c'était pour lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison de la recueillir, qu'elle était digne de sa confiance et qu'elle méritait de le seconder qu'elle vaincrait, qu'elle obtiendrait l'armure du Lotus. Enfin ses rêves pourraient se réaliser, elle pourrait servir son idéal. Seul un brimborion prétentieux et méprisant lui barrait la route. Mais qu'importait? Sa foi serait plus forte que tout, à l'instar du Chevalier qu'elle deviendrait elle accomplirait des miracles.

.

Le moment de fouler le sable de l'arène arriva enfin. Se forçant à rester sereine, Lucy avança, le regard fixé sur les gradins qui lui faisaient face. Déjà, elle enflammait son cosmos. Le combat serait rapide. Mais elle sentit une brûlure contre sa cheville, puis la morsure du sable qui s'enfonçait dans la peau de son visage.

Avant qu'elle ne comprît qu'une corde avait été tendue pour la faire trébucher et qu'elle ne pût se relever, Eric lui assena un terrible coup de poing dans la nuque, et il lui sembla être éraflée par des lames de rasoir. Avant de perdre connaissance, elle crut voir des pétales de lotus danser devant ses yeux.

Elle se savait évanouie et pourtant elle était en pleine possession de sa conscience. Il faisait noir et pourtant elle savait que cette obscurité n'était aucunement due à la nuit tombante. Elle était à l'intérieur de sa tête. Ou plutôt, sa conscience était à l'intérieur de sa tête, faisait face à une petite enfant dont les bandages qui la recouvraient laissaient apercevoir un œil myosotis. Assez vite, Lucy comprit que cette enfant lui était complètement étrangère, et pourtant lui était indissociable. Et surtout, elle n'était pas humaine.

 _Non Lucy, tu n'es pas humaine. Ne te l'ont-ils pas encore assez dit? Faudra-t-il encore qu'ils te maltraitent longtemps pour que tu comprennes enfin qui tu es réellement?_

La jeune fille murmura:

"Qui suis-je donc?"

La voix répondit, après un rire enfantin:

 _Une Diclonius, leur Reine, née pour détruire l'humanité. Ceci est ton rôle, tu ne peux y déroger._

"Mais... Je tiens à certain d'entre eux, pourtant..."

 _A Aiolia, par exemple?_

Dans les brumes de l'esprit de la Diclonius, le Chevalier d'Or apparut, avec un visage tout autre que celui qu'elle lui avait vu quelques heures plus tôt. Il ricanait avec d'autres Chevaliers d'Argent, médisant de la mutante qu'il venait de consoler - "une faible qui prêtait trop d'attention à ce qu'on lui disait".

Lucy secoua la tête.

"Tu mens. Je n'ai pas un tel destin. Si l'humanité doit être détruite, ce n'est pas par moi. Je ne peux pas être ce que tu dis!" _C'_

 _C'est pour tes beaux yeux, alors_ _qu'ils te persécutent? Tu ne peux nier tes cornes, ta glande pinéale, et tes vecteurs!_

-Mes quoi?

 _Ouvre les yeux!_

.

Lucy reprit connaissance. Tout d'abord elle remarqua qu'elle flottait dans les airs et arborait un large sourire de satisfaction, sous son masque fermement attaché. Puis elle comprit que cette lévitation était permise par l'une des quatre mains qui terminaient les longs bras translucides qui sortaient de son dos. Deux autres de ses mains étranglaient Eric et le maintenaient à plusieurs mètres du sol. Son cosmos embrasé faisait tourbillonner une multitude de pétales de lotus tranchants, que son dernier vecteur projetaient sur son ennemi en de violents coups de poing.

La jeune fille voulut aussitôt faire cesser cette situation déloyale, cependant un plaisir de meurtre la tenait, l'empêchant de faire marche arrière.

 _Tu vois maintenant que tu n'es pas humaine?_

Mentalement, la Diclonius dut acquiescer.

"Je ne veux pas détruire l'humanité... Saga en fait partie!"

La voix de son ADN rit à nouveau et lui présenta à nouveau l'image du Grand Pope devenu démoniaque avec sa chevelure grise, entouré de cadavres.

 _Si tu ne détruis pas l'humanité, Saga prendra le pouvoir sur elle. Et ne t'imagines pas qu'il aura encore la moindre pitié pour toi!  
_

Les ronces qui avaient essayé de prendre le contrôle sur son cerveau revinrent à l'esprit de la jeune fille, qui comprit que la folie de son ami risquait de le lui aliéner, auquel cas il ne lui serait alors plus possible de compter sur personne. Comment faire régner la justice, comment aider ceux qui en ont besoin si tous, sans exception, nous détestent? Elle soupira mentalement:

"Il n'y a donc aucune place pour moi sur cette Terre?"

 _Construis-toi cette place de tes PROPRES MAINS_

Lucy réfléchit. Il y avait effectivement une grande part de l'humanité qui était pourrie, les criminels, les intolérants... C'était cette part de l'humanité qu'il fallait éradiquer, et les paroles qu'elle avait entendu dire à Saga dans sa folie venaient confirmer cette décision. Elle venait de trouver sa propre vision de la justice.

.

A présent, il ne s'agissait plus que que de finir le combat. La Diclonius était emplie de cette nouvelle cruauté et de cette étrange joie meurtrière aussi ne se posa-t-elle pas de questions lorsque, à l'aide de ses vecteurs, elle réduisit en miettes les coudes et les genoux d'Eric, qui s'effondra sur le sable, sans bruit, livide. Il regardait avec étonnement son sang couler, trop étonné pour hurler. Le combat aurait pu être considéré comme achevé, puisque le roux ne pouvait plus se battre. Néanmoins la jeune fille n'en resterait pas là.

"C'est toi le monstre. Et pour cela, je vais te châtier!"

Dans un tourbillon de pétales blancs, elle lui porta l'une des techniques du Lotus, avant de le faire exploser avec ses vecteurs. Elle n'avait pas conscience que les murs et les gradins eux-mêmes avaient été éclaboussés de sang et d'os. Elle avait encore moins conscience des regards stupéfaits qui la fixaient et du silence horrifié qui régnait à présent. Lucy s'évanouit, ayant trop présumé de ses forces. Elle se sentait redevenir comme avant, et elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu accomplir un tel carnage.

Elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, seule, sur ce sable ensanglanté. Près d'elle, elle vit une Pandora Box qui s'ouvrit lorsqu'elle passa sa main dessus, et l'armure du Lotus la recouvrit. La jeune fille l'admira avec tristesse.

Elle se considérait plutôt comme la silver du Lys. En effet, il s'agissait de l'ancien nom de la constellation du Lotus. Et elle aimait le symbole du Lys, fleur blanche qui pour elle représentait l'honneur et la justice qu'à présent elle servirait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir quelle était cette justice exactement, fallait-il réeelement éradiquer une part entière de l'humanité?

* * *

 **Voilà, maintenant le prologue est vraiment fini, j'aimerais savoir comment l'améliorer :)**

 **à bientôt,**

 **Eam**


	5. Chapter 1: Anfang

Saga, Saori Kidô et les Chevaliers d'Argent appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les Diclonius et Lucy appartiennent à Lynn Okamoto

Deux mètres. C'était la taille de ses bras invisibles, de ses vecteur, comme disait la voix dans sa tête. Et cela se révélait assez pratique pour grimper jusqu'à Star Hill.

Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de Lucy et s'entrechoquaient. Elle était une diclonius, une mutante née pour détruire l'humanité. Elle était un Chevalier d'Athéna, protectrice des valeurs comme la paix et la justice destinée à protéger l'humanité. C'était à peine contradictoire. Toutefois la jeune fille trouverait un compromis. Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à éradiquer l'actuelle espèce dominante, cependant supprimer une large partie de cette espèce, les malfrats, les intolérants, ne lui posait pas trop de problèmes.

La Chevalier gagnait en habileté dans l'utilisation de ses vecteurs. Bien que la nuit fût noire, elle arriva vite en haut de la montagne escarpée. La jeune fille n'avait pas revu le Pope depuis le combat où elle avait massacré Éric. Cependant jamais elle n'aurait osé venir l'importuner à l'improviste. Si elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, c'est parce qu'un garde lui avait transmis à contre cœur une missive. Elle avait pu lire sur le visage du sous fifre toute la peur et tout le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait, aussi le chassa t elle sans ménagement.

Saga l'attendait au bord du gouffre, son visage à découvert. Ses cheveux fouettés par le vent se fondaient dans le ciel nocturne.

"Les étoiles dansent. J'observe un chaos indescriptible qui ne présage que le malheur."

En contre partie de la cruauté dont elle avait fait preuve peu avant, la Chevalier du Lys ressentait comme des poussées d'affection. Elle les réprima sévèrement, se doutant de la gravité de ce que Saga avait à lui annoncer. Le moment n'était pas approprié pour un câlin, et d'ailleurs il ne le serait jamais.

Cependant un de ses vecteurs effleura un instant l'épaule des Gémeaux. Et Lucy comprit une information capitale. La fonction première de ces bras invisibles n'était ni de tuer ni de contaminer les humains avec sa mutation.

Toute la souffrance que le Pope ressentait à cause de son esprit divisé submergea la jeune fille, qui ne pouvait affronter tant de douleur. Elle se plia légèrement en avant, les traits durcis. Saga fronça les sourcils, et poursuivit comme si de rien était.

"Cette Saori Kidô, qui a organisé le Tournoi Intergalactique... Je ne peux affirmer avec certitude qu'il s'agit d'une usurpatrice. J'ai perdu le droit de reconnaître ma déesse... Cependant, dans tous les cas, ses Chevaliers ont enfreint les règles en combattant dans ce tournoi. J'ai envoyé plusieurs Chevaliers d'Argent les exécuter, principalement pour donner un objet à leur haine. Tu vas les suivre, observer ces combats et déterminer s'ils ont raison ou sont des félons.

-Cela sera fait sans faute."

La Chevalier d'Argent n'avait pas d'avis arrêté sur la princesse Saori et sur ses fiers protecteurs. Elle savait que Marine, le maître de l'un d'entre eux, était l'un des rares Chevaliers a n'avoir jamais exprimé de haine envers elle. Cette chance de pouvoir les juger de ses propres yeux était donc une bénédiction.

Le maître du Sanctuaire remit son casque sur sa tête. Lucy s'apprétait à se remettre en route, lorsqu'il reprit :

"De tout temps, le Grand Pope a toujours été secondé par le Chevalier de l'Autel. Cela fait des décennies que cette armure n'a plus trouvé de porteur. Il y a donc trois missions que je vais te confier."

Lucy s'inclina, attentive. Le Chevalier d'Or poursuivit :

"Tu es la seule à savoir qui je suis. Désormais tu seras celle qui me seconde dans l'ombre. Sur la fin de mon règne, tu prendras un apprenti et tu le formeras afin d'en faire le futur Chevalier de l'Autel. Et, à ma mort, tu me succéderas.

-Bien, ce sera fait selon vos désirs.

-Maintenant rejoints les autres Chevaliers d'Argent et pars."

La diclonius s'inclina à nouveau et entama l'escalade de Star Hill.

Durant tout l'entretien, la voix dans sa tête s'était tenue étrangement muette et la silver se sentait lucide. La mention de la mort du Pope lui avait certes, serré le coeur, mais elle savait que cela finirait par arriver et ne voulait pas perdre son temps à jouer les pleureuses.

Enfin, elle arriva près de ses collègues.


End file.
